Only 3
by Draconian Angel1
Summary: My first fic ever. V/H fluff and basically plotless. instead of bringing the girl to the king we bring the king to the girl


A/N- Hey people! yup that's right yet another V/H story but hey, Ya gotta love 'em! This is just the first chapter of my first fic EVER and if you want me to continue leave a review. Please go easy on me, constructive critism welcome but could you please do it in an E mail? my e mail addy is vans_lil_angel@hotmail.com. No real plot yet but all shall be revealed in chapter 3 or 4. ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Hitomi sighed forlornly, and rose from her seat at her small desk. It was summer, school had just gotten out and all the students were nearly bursting with joy. All the students except one. While the thoughts of beaches, vacations and summer romances paraded around in the minds of her comrades Hitomi's thoughts were in the clouds, or rather above the clouds to a world cloaked in invisibility to the human eye.  
  
It had only been four months, but to Hitomi's heart it felt like an entire lifetime. She had been brought to the strange world an unwilling participant, in fact she was still trying to figure out how she wound up there in the first place. She had left the now NOT so strange world in much the same way. When she left Gaea, she had been torn in two pieces. The happy, ambitious and carefree Hitomi staying behind with her unknowing beloved. The rest of her, the Hitomi that appeared to everyone else was sent back to earth to finish living out it's dismal life in a land where everything found on Gaea could only be found in fairy tales. Hitomi now believed that her own heart was and was destined to always remain in the pendant to be kept until the end of their lifetimes and longer with Van.  
  
Now when she thought about it, she realized that she really did want to stay with the at first arrogant and indignant to the ways of the heart boy king of Fanelia. The truth was she was scared. The seeress from the Mystic Moon who had faced many enemies was scared of severing the link between herself and the family that she had relied on for all of her exsistance thus far.  
  
Upon returning home, Hitomi shied away from those who loved her. her father examined her closely one day and reassurringly patted his wife's hand saying it was "just a phase." But her mother knew there was something more to her multi faceted daughter that had nothing to do with being "just a phase." She confronted Hitomi one night after a supper (one of the many) that Hitomi didn't attend.  
  
Hitomi heard a gentle knock on her door and somehow heard her own voice reply "come in." Her mother poked her slightly graying head into the room. "Hitomi....dear" her eyes displayed the great distress she felt over her daughter's depression. "We have to talk Hitomi" she continued but noticing her daughter made absolutely no attempt to get up or answer her plea, her mother threw her hand's up in the air exasperated "all right Hitomi, if you refuse to talk to me the least you can do is listen. All right?" Hitomi gave a slight nod and her mother took that as encouragement to continue. "As your mother and friend......." she trailed off and closed her eyes trying to regain composure "as your mother and friend I want to know what's the matter, I'm worried about you Hitomi! we all are! You hardly eat anything and you won't go out with your friends. Yukari....that poor girl, she's called every day wanting to know how you are because you won't call her. You two are best friends! does that not mean anything to you anymore? You have to get over whatever this is. You have to talk to somebody about it! You can't keep it bottled up inside forever! It'll eat away at you slowly until it kills you! We barely recognize you anymore Hitomi! What happened to you while you were away? What happened to the daughter and friend we all knew and loved? The person you were?" This seemed to have struck a chord in Hitomi and she sprung to life glaring at her mother angrily. "Do you think this is easy for me!? Having something like this bottled up inside? Something I KNOW no one will believe? Well it isn't mom!....It isn't." With all of her energy drained on her short outburst, she promptly sunk to the floor sobs racking her very thin body. Her mother's eyes softened as she reached out to her daughter and pulled her into a warm embrace. With her voice caring and quiet she told her daughter "Hitomi there is nothing in this world that you could tell me that I wouldn't believe." Hitomi smiled sadly at her mother through her tears. "That's the problem mom" she said in a hoarse whisper "he isn't in this world."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N-Ya I know what you're all thinking. That SUCKED! Well, I started to write this story at 12 am the main plot popped into my head as I was going to sleep at 1 am but I thought....what the heck lets give this a shot! I forget who it was but I do remember what they said "If you post something on here you at least have some sort of talent" or something along those lines. Heads up to whoever it was and thanks for the encouragement! anywho I had no beta reader for this, I still have no beta reader for this but alas I am but a lowly girl in grade nine who's teacher insists on piling mindless busy work on us all year round instead or teaching us the essentials. Enough of my babbling, PLEASE REVIEW :pouts: pwease? 


End file.
